A negative homonuclear overhauser effect has been observed between inhibitors or other small molecules exchanging onto a binding site on a macromolecule, and nuclei at the binding site. This provides a tool for mapping the binding site, investigating the relaxation rate in the bound condition, and determining exchange kinetics. It is planned to apply this technique to antigen-antibody binding, hormone-receptor binding and other biologically interesting cases.